Black Flash
by Captain Ash
Summary: What happens when Death can't catch you? It chooses someone faster to go after you.


The Black Flash

Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo. The Flash and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

There was pain and then nothing. That was what it felt like for the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. What it felt like to die. The massive Cero blast from the Cuatro Espada went straight through his heart, blasting a large hole through his chest. The Arrancar then let the Shinigami fall from the tower that had been the place of his death. And fall he did. Right down to the sand covered ground that made up all of Hueco Mundo.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime Inoue, the young woman that was the entire reason Ichigo had come to this place, called as she ran toward him.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime called again as she neared the young man she secretly loved. She did not want to believe he was dead, did not want to accept that he was dead, even though the evidence was clear. He did not respond, did not move, and even at the distance she was from him could see he wasn't even breathing. As she ran up to him she collapsed next to him and covered her eyes as she cried. At this point Ulquiorra came down.

"Even now you still confuse me woman. He is dead and it was his own doing for being so arrogant as to think he could challenge me." The Arrancar said. Orihime looked to the bat-like Hollow with tear filled eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see the last Quincy, Uryu Ishida.

"Don't worry Orihime. I won't let him harm you." The Quincy said as he stood between the grieving girl and the Arrancar.

"You won't _let_ me? You speak as though you have a choice..." Ulquirorra began as a sudden surge of energy came from Ichigo's body. Black energy surrounded him as the three present looked over at his body.

* * *

Ichigo floated in the a void as he heard a voice echo.

_**"Ichigo Kurosaki. You have great speed. The speed required to apprehend those who use the Speed Force."**_

Ichigo looked around the black space he found himself in, looking around to find the source of the voice.

"What the hell does that mean? What's a Speed Force?!" Ichigo yelled out, eyes darting everywhere.

_**"It is the source of all motion, a force that has existed since the beginning of time. Some humans have the power to connect with it, gifting them with tremendous speed. However, they are able to out run even I."**_

"And who are you?" Ichigo asked, having a sinking suspicion.

**_"I am Death and I am in need of an agent to collect the souls of the Flashes, as they are known to the very few mortals who have seen them. You will do this Ichigo Kurosaki. In exchange I will return you to life."_**

Ichigo weighed his options. He didn't like the sound of what was basically killing people, but then again everyone had to die sometime. He also had to try and save his friends no matter what.

"I'll do it." Ichigo finally said as he was then ejected from the void.

* * *

Before anyone could react, an ebony streak slammed into Ulquiorra. Repeatedly striking him, before the unknown assailant grabbed the Arrancar's shoulders. A humming sound was heard as the Arrancar was seemingly dispersed into nothing. Orihime and Uryu looked to see a man wearing a solid black skin-tight costume with a cowl that had red lightning bolts sticking out of the sides of it, with a white circle on his chest that bore a red lightning bolt. Before they could question the man, he ran off faster than anything they had ever seen.

* * *

Aizen was preparing for the final battle, when suddenly he felt something touch his shoulder. He tried to move, but he felt himself go slower and slower. Soon he was nothing but a living statue.

"I just removed all your speed Aizen. You can still think and hear, but it'll take you a couple million years to even move an inch now. You're my first collection. Soon all of Hueco Mundo and Soul Society will know the name, Black Flash." The designated Black Flash said as he sped off.

* * *

**THE END?**

**Please review! This was just a little one-shot to get ready for Halloween!**


End file.
